


Loki's favourite season

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: A headcanon about you and Loki spending autumn/ fall together
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Loki's favourite season

  * You and Loki take long walks in the park
  * He is fascinated by the change in colour around him
  * He often picks the colourful leaves up and later puts then between the pages of his journal
  * He hates summer because it’s too warm and despises winter for it reminds him of his heritage
  * One time when you were walking it started raining 
  * You seeked shelter in one of the nearby cafes
  * You ordered a pumpkin spiced latte for Loki because he has never had one before
  * To your surprise the trickster really liked it



  * If you have no desire to go out you two stay at home
  * Most of the time you sit together on the couch and read
  * Loki loves to read poetry to you
  * He says some of them remind him of you and you fall even more in love with him
  * During lazy mornings you lay in bed and watch movies
  * Loki became really fond of the midgardian cinematography 
  * He says thrillers are his favourites but deep down he’s a big rom-com fan



  * You love stealing his clothes 
  * ”Is that my sweater?” “You mean our sweater?”
  * You made him crave pumpkins with you
  * He didn’t like it at first because it was too messy
  * But he soon found out he’s actually good at craving them
  * ”There’s no way you have never done that before! Your pumpkin looks too good for the first time!” “Some people just have talent, darling.”
  * You then throw some pumpkin seeds at him
  * That started the tickle war between you and the god 



  * When it rains Loki sits at the window with a journal in his hand and writes about you
  * If you join him he put the journal aside and lets you sit in his lap
  * He drapes the blanket around your body and hugs you as close as it’s physically possible
  * You watch as the droplets fall and talk about plans for future



  * You didn’t know but Loki has been planning on proposing to you for a few months
  * He wants everything to go well and he waits for a perfect moment
  * One day when you were sitting by the fireplace cuddling
  * The trickster was reading his poetry to you
  * He paused and looked at you 
  * You smiled at him softly and gently kissed his cheek
  * At that moment Loki realised that every moment with you is perfect 
  * He closed his journal and took your hand
  * ”Stand up” “What?” “I want to do something. Please stand up.”
  * His request confused you but you did as he asked
  * Loki kneeled before you
  * “Will you marry me?”
  * Needless to say, you started planning your wedding the same night
  * Loki decided that autumn is definitely his favourite season 




End file.
